


Swap

by LadyLamia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia
Summary: Asmodeus thought he’d get one more use out of the magic book. Takes place after the scene where Beelzebub and Asmodeus change bodies for a moment. Spoilers for the body swap chapter.. I'm sorry, but I can't remember the specific lesson number.I kept the pronouns for the consciousness within the body, so I use she for MC even when she is in Asmo's body. I kept the names with the original bodies, but added (?) after to indicate it wasn't the original inhabitant. I hope it's not too confusing!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time sharing my fic and the first piece of writing I've shared with anyone in... years. Please be kind. That said, I'm open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“I’ll finish up here. You go ahead to the kitchen, Beelz. I know how hungry you are right now.. considering I was just in you...”

“You were in.. why do you gotta make everything dirty, Asmo?”

Asmodeus batted his eyelashes, innocently, “Moi? I was merely describing our previous predicament... what were _you_ thinking?”

Beelzebub didn’t bother with a response before turning and shuffling off down the hall.

Asmodeus grinned— perfect, now no one would see him take this. He grabbed the magic book and returned to his room, stashing it in his school bag.

This is going to be fun, he thought with a wicked grin.

\------------------------------  
A few weeks later...

MC couldn’t believe her grade on the last quiz. At this rate she wouldn’t last a year! They’d send her home early-- a disgrace to humanity! She pulled out her D.D.D. and sent Levi a message-- movie night was postponed. She needed to spend some time studying before the exam next week.

Time to hunker down and get serious. She pushed the door open to the library and saw… Asmodeus studying? MC paused for a moment, bewildered at the sight of the flawless demon nibbling the end of a pencil as he flipped through a textbook.

“I didn’t think you studied.”

Asmodeus looked up with a slight pout, “I don’t normally need to, but if I get a high enough grade on our next exam, I can coast the rest of the semester and focus on things I actually want to do…” He looked her over, pointedly.

“Ah.” MC ignored the blatant look, like she had so many times. She wished she had time to explore that avenue further, but… her book bag thumped down on the table across from him, “I miss being able to coast. All of this”- she paused to gesture around at her surroundings- “is new to me. Nobody gives a flying fuck about English literature or human history here.”

Asmodeus blinked, surprised and delighted by her casual vulgarity. It wasn’t often that she let profanity slip from between those sweet lips of hers and --if he wasn’t careful-- that train of thought would distract him.... But one thing at a time.

“That’s not entirely true, we have some of the great human authors in our library, like Goethe, Swinburne, Tingle, Baudelaire... of course, I’m only naming my favorites— we have more.”

MC made a face, “Right, but I am starting from scratch in subjects like Devildom history. The first day I asked what the Celestial war was and everyone turned to stare at me, even the angels. I’m so tired of feeling dumb.”

“Ooooh, yeah. You get along so well here, it can be hard to remember you don’t know a lot of the foundational bits.” His opening had arrived…“I don’t have time today, but if you ever get stuck or want to talk over history, let me know.”

“That’s... surprisingly generous.” MC narrowed her eyes at him. “Thank you.”

Asmodeus raised his hands in a self-deprecating gesture, “Don’t let it get around— it would ruin my reputation. Now if you’ll pardon me, I need to study.” He looked back down at the book in front of him and resumed pretending to read, watching MC through his lashes as she settled into her chair and began reviewing her notes. .

Hours later he returned to his room and slumped against the door. He had forgotten how draining studying can be— even pretend studying! But, he smiled to himself, the trap was set.

All he had to do now was wait….

\---------------------

MC reached a stopping point in her notes and stopped to stretch. Her brain felt like putty and it seemed pretty clear no more work was going to get done. Her lips twisted in a wry smile, it was time to take a break. After all of that she deserved a thorough distraction. She wasn’t sure what he was planning, but she knew Asmo was up to something. Nobody spent hours reviewing the same two pages in a textbook.

She pulled out her D.D.D. and tapped on her messages...

M.C: You busy? Was wondering if the offer for history help was still on the table?

Asmo: For you, darling? Anytime. ;)

M.C.: OMW

She paused a moment to undo her hair so it fell in soft, careless waves. She changed from her school uniform and pulled on soft, well-worn jeans and a tank top with an oversized cardigan that matched her eyes. She added the barest hint of tinted chapstick to her lips, grabbed her school bag, and she was ready.

Time to see what this demon had in store for her.

\------------------------------

Despite expecting her, the firm knock still caught him off guard. He jumped up from where he’d been daydreaming. He greeted her with a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

“Darling, so glad you could make it.”

“Asmo, this is a study date, not a formal soiree”

“Ooooh a date?” He cooed, raising an eyebrow.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

She paused just inside the doorway, looking over the room. A giant canopy bed was front and center. It was draped in pink tulle and roses and littered with pillows and soft throws. He saw MC’s eyes widen as she noticed the rest of the decor: a large vanity littered with various cosmetics and creams, elegant paintings of nude bodies tangled together in a riot of limbs and flushed faces, and a door leading off to an expansive closet.

And, then there was Asmodeus, glowing and smiling his trademark, cheeky smile. It had a few too many teeth.

Almost predatory, she thought as a shiver ran up her spine.

He was flawless, as usual— hair styled so it flopped perfectly over one eye, tight, black jeans and a lavender button-down that he hadn’t bothered to button.She answered his toothy grin with a cheerful, innocent smile of her own.

MC took a deep breath to refocus. As she did she noted an intoxicating scent, floral with a rich, musky undertone. “So... where do you normally do school work?”

Asmodeus grinned at her, brushing her arm ever so slightly as he passed. It could have been accidental, but....

“Normally I don’t. But when the occasion arises...”

He unhooked his book bag from where he’d slung it a few weeks ago and tossed it in among the cushions. “I find it’s easier to spread things out here.”

His eyes twinkled, thinking of what else he’d like spread open on his bed and glanced up at MC to see if she had a similar inkling, but her expression remained pleasant and polished. He was going to enjoy ridding her of that composure.

He flopped onto the bed and added, “And -if I get tired, I don’t have to move to take a nap.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Belphie,” she commented as she perched on the edge of the bed near him.

“Let’s see what you’re working on.”

MC paused a moment. The others had warned her about Asmo’s trickery, but she had to admit to some curiosity about the beautiful demon. As the avatar of lust, his reputation preceded him. She’d kept that in mind while dressing— she didn’t want to be too obvious, so she went for comfort. She had found that soft fabrics were often as seductive as leather and lace. And she guessed that Asmo wouldn’t expect to have the tables turned in quite this way. She was looking forward to seeing just what he was capable of.

Asmodeus moved to sit beside her and watched her begin to rummage through her school bag. A slight flush warmed her cheeks, but otherwise she gave no indication she realized she was on his bed. Had his reputation waned? Was she not the least bit curious about him? He knew he was beautiful, but...

She found what she was looking for and pulled out a notebook, “So the bit that’s tripping me up now is the centuries following the Celestial war. I know both sides found a tentative peace in isolation, but I don’t get the importance of Diavolo’s proclamations...”

She looked up from her notes to face him, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear in the process. He took her all in then, the soft, worn jeans and oversized sweater, the tousled hair and lack of makeup. She looked like she’d just woken up from a nap. She looked radiant.

He leaned over to see her notes. “Ah, so we’re looking at the period from isolation and on to the restructuring of Devildom.” His words were fine, but he was a little too close to her ear and his breath tickled the delicate skin there. Another shiver raced up her spine.

Two could play this game. She picked up her notes and instead of pulling away, leaned over towards him to indicate a specific page. “I was taking notes as fast as I could, but they rushed through this part here, and I’m afraid I missed something important.” She indicated a few dates on an unfinished timeline. As she did, she shifted her weight, counting on the soft mattress to dip and... Feigning surprise she dropped her notebook and rolled into him, catching herself on herself on his arm. “Oh shit! Asmo, I’m so sorry.”

His breath caught as she was suddenly pressed against him, he helped her sit back up right, noting her fingers brushing across his bare chest. “It’s quite alright.” Under the soft fragrance of the shampoo she used he caught a hint of desire. It seemed neither of them were here to study, but he could still have some fun with this.

To her surprise? Dismay? He righted her and retrieved her notebook and began scanning the timeline. THIS was the insatiable lust demon who she’d been warned about? THIS was the hedonistic, debauched, insatiable being who had a prominent place in her wet dreams and waking fantasies? Her face felt hot. Maybe his offer to tutor her had been sincere. She had rarely been so disappointed.

She let out a slight sigh of frustration and continued to play along, as though she hadn’t already gotten through this material. As if she hadn’t been trying to figure out how she would get him alone when he approached her to “study.” Right. This was going to be an exercise in frustration if she had to pretend to learn all of this material. Maybe she could excuse herself before too long and ease some of this pent up frustration on her own.

Asmo breathed deeply, trying to recall the specifics from this point of history. Her rising frustration and tamped-down desire was delectable and very distracting.

He was explaining some elements of the treaty. She winced slightly, he was getting some of the dates confused. Something was still off… but clearly this wasn’t the seduction she had expected-- no-- hoped for.

She interrupted, “Oh, so after the war, Diavolo took you in and incorporated you into the leadership to quell power struggles and show respect? I didn’t know I’d also be learning about your history.” She looked over at him through her lashes and moistened her lips. He still looked entirely too smug to be focusing on history. He was planning something, but what? Did he have something else scheduled after this?

Asmodeus smirked a bit as he pulled out the magic book, where it had stayed, untouched for weeks. Hopefully there was still a bit of a charge left.

“There’s a historian who focused on that period— his style of writing is far clearer than most of the stuff they make you read at RAD. Here, look over this and let me know what you think.”

She hesitated— still a bit wary of what he had planned... “It looks old and fragile, are you sure I can touch it? Don’t I need gloves or something to protect the pages?”

Asmodeus gritted his teeth slightly. She was going to take the bait. “Oh no, we have tons of old books like these and I know for a fact Satan has two other copies of this exact work. This beat up copy is an extra. Plus we have magic. We can repair it if we need.” He was pretty sure that was right and he was pretty sure he was talking too much.

She looked at the book, clearly it was some kind of trick. No way Asmo just happened to have a book that was exactly what she claimed to have needed. And if there were other copies, Satan would surely have mentioned a source like this when she’d asked for his help studying earlier this week.

But she couldn’t easily refuse and he was touching it with his bare hand, so it was probably safe. Maybe if she just didn’t read it... She was hesitating too long. Decision made, she put her hand out to take it. She felt an electric tingle run up her arm as her hand made contact with the worn leather...

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. What had happened? She was laying back on some fluffy pink pillows. She pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes only for it to flip back on her face. Wait, she paused looking at her hands... she hadn’t painted her nails in years and certainly not in a shade this bold. Had Asmo magically roofied her to give her a makeover? Everything felt fuzzy. An errant draft alerted her to the fact her shirt was open! She quickly pulled the lavender fabric closed tightly which alerted her to an even stranger turn of events… where were her breasts?

“What was that?” Her head still felt muddy and her voice sounded familiar, but… not right. And her pants were decidedly too snug. She surreptitiously undid the top button to get a bit more breathing room.

She slowly sat up feeling dizzy, only to see someone who looked like her tracing their fingertips along their collarbone. Not-her giggled and said, “I wouldn’t continue in that direction… unless you want me to reciprocate?” Her breath caught as she saw other-her’s hand sliding down their stomach to undo the top button..

Not-her took pity and added with a familiar grin that belonged to someone else, “Do you remember what happened with Satan and Lucifer?”

“It was THAT BOOK?”

She stood and rushed to the vanity mirror only to see Asmo’s face staring back at her in shock. Asmo— in HER body-- sauntered up next to her and began inspecting his borrowed face in the mirror.

MC(?) gave her an impish wink as he ran his hands through his hair.. “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages. It is as soft as it looks.”

Head spinning Asmo(?) turned to MC(?), furious—“We had to find a witch who IS NOW DEAD— to reverse this! You’re gorgeous, but I don’t want to live in your body forever.”

“I’m gorgeous, aren’t I? And don’t worry. The magic in the book is waning.” A mock offended look crossed his face. “You don’t think I’d give up my beautiful body forever, do you?!”

Asmo(?) realized the absolute truth in that and nibbled her bottom lip, thoughtfully. She wasn’t sure what his motivation had been in switching their bodies— it sure as hell wasn’t to help her study, but there was something ... exciting about the prospect of using Asmo’s own body to seduce him. This didn’t have to upset her initial plans.

She turned back to the mirror and stretched her arms out feeling muscles bunch and coil under smooth skin. She felt strong. Was this what it felt like to be a demon? She looked over at her body, she’d never been with a woman, but she had to admit to some curiosity. What would it be like trying to please her body without inhabiting it? She knew all the things she liked...

She looked to the side and caught MC(?)’s gaze and gave his body a thorough once-over, grinning. She watched his face as she let the shirt hang open and ran her hands up her abs, across her chest, and to the skin on the back of her neck. Soft hair curled there and the skin there was deliciously sensitive-- she’d have to remember that for later. She slipped the shirt off and returned her focus to the mirror. She could feel MC(?)’s eyes following her every moment, but she’d get back to him shortly.

This was for her.

She took in this body’s appearance. Asymmetric rose-gold hair styled artfully, large amber eyes, delicate lips… her gaze continued on to the shoulders and arms, delicately muscled and ending in elegant fingers.

She couldn’t get over the sensation of running her hands over this body-- experiencing it inside and out simultaneously. Velveteen skin over lean muscles and all so sensitive. Her senses felt heightened and she couldn’t discern if it was due to the demon body she was inhabiting or her current excited state.

Her hands returned to her waistband and she fiddled with the offending button, catching a glimpse of pale skin underneath. Of course Asmo wouldn’t bother with underwear. She hesitated then, turning to look at MC(?) The change in perspective let her see further down the baggy sweater than she’d realized was possible when she had dressed for this encounter. She tucked that knowledge away for later consideration.

“I’d like to continue exploring, but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t overstepping boundaries. May I?” Her language was almost stilted, but how did you ask permission for this? As she asked she ran her thumbs along the waistband of the black jeans, loosening them.

MC(?)’s voice caught thickly. She’d caught him off-guard, but that wouldn’t last long. “Sure.” A wicked grin twisted his lips. “As long as I can do the same.”

“Of course.”

That was all the permission he needed. MC(?) removed his sweater and moved to stand beside her, copying her pose in the mirror. She expected him to rush, but she should have known better. He stood in the tight tank top, bra peeking over the low neckline and skimmed his hands up his arms, she could see his skin prickle into goosebumps.

The jeans were becoming more uncomfortable. She realized with a sudden flush that her borrowed body was reacting, stretching the already tight fabric at her groin and rubbing sensitive skin against the metal zipper.

“Yes, you do tend to have that effect on me,” he said, noting where her attention had wandered.

She slipped a hand under the fabric of the jeans, feeling the edge of her hip, the soft skin right alongside her erection. She moaned softly as she felt the smooth skin of her cock.

She opened her eyes to realize MC(?) had taken her momentary distraction to move a step closer. They were almost the same height making the moment even more intimate.

She had never seen her own cheeks flushed and eyes dark and lidded like they were now. Was it because she’d never had this perspective before or was this an effect of Asmo inhabiting her body?

Asmo(?) cupped MC(?)’s chin in her hand, tilting his face towards her. MC(?)’s eyes widened in surprise as she leaned in, but she didn’t kiss him. She cradled his face in her hands and ran the tip of her tongue across his lips. He tried to lean into her mouth, straining for a kiss, but she slipped her hand back and caught his hair restraining him, keeping his lips just out of reach.

MC(?) groaned-- out of desire and frustration-- clearly unused to having someone else set the pace.. She grinned. This was going to be fun.

Lips almost touching, she whispered,”Let me know if this is too much. I want you, but don’t want to take advantage…”

He surged forward, pulling his hair taut in her fist,and kissed her passionately, mouth open. His tongue pressed into her mouth and tangled with hers. She was lost in the kiss, until she paused for a moment to pushed the hair out of her eyes.

“How can you stand having this in your face?”

MC(?) brushed it off of her face and kissed her forehead tenderly “A few hundred years will help you get used to anything.”

“No way-- you’ve never kept the same hairstyle for a few hundred years!”

MC(?) pouted prettily, “But it looks so good on me.”

He pushed her back in front of the mirror. “See?”

His attention turned back to the mirror she watched him trace the outline of her body, starting with a hand on either side of her neck, over her shoulders, down her ribs (which were mercifully, less ticklish in this body), slowing to tug and the stiff denim on her hips.

“Come, I know this is uncomfortable.” He smiled, devilishly, “And I don’t want any part of me rubbed raw-- at least not on anything as boring as clothing.” He finished unzipping her and slid his hands under the denim and tugged them down carefully, using one hand to carefully cup her cock as it sprang free from the cloth confines.

The air was cold on her heated flesh and she sighed as the rough fabric slowly peeled down her legs. She lifted her feet, one at a time, so he could finish pulling them off. He looked up at the expanse of her body and she suddenly realized how naked she was and wasn’t at the same time. She flushed in embarrassment.

MC(?) remained where he was, gazing up at her.

“You are lovely.”

She laughed, “How very like you to compliment yourself.” She felt her shoulders tense as her stomach sank. Was this all an elaborate way to indulge his vanity? She should have known better than to accept his invitation.

His sharp gaze caught her focus and he held them. “I meant what I said, you are lovely. Surely you can’t believe I’ve ignored the delicious sensations in this body or the mouth-watering way you wear mine?”

He stood and pulled her into a hug and nuzzled his neck kissing the skin along his shoulder. She knew her own scent, but through his senses there was something enticing about it. Pulling flush against her body drew a lingering sigh from her. He glanced down at her to see she was still very enthused.

“Now let’s see what we can do about that,” he murmured against her ear as he brushed his hand along the top of her erection. The feeling was electric-- familiar, but not. The same ache and need overtook her as he began to move his hand along her, rhythmically. The sensation was similar, but rooted in different places, instead of being deep inside, she felt almost exposed by how close to the surface that private tension rose and fell.

He kissed his way down her neck and chest, pausing to nip at a nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp. Soon he was looking up at her through his lashes again. He wasted no time in drawing her into his mouth, slowly and certainly. She moaned as she felt herself swallowed and surrounded by warm, gentle pressure. Barely-there sensations built until she was very aware of him moving his tongue against her, increasing the pressure, until she drew her hands through his hair and pulled his head back.

“I-I’m not going to be able to stand for much longer.” Her body shivered as he licked the length of her once more before standing and drawing her to him.

“This way.” He drew her back towards the bed.

She took a deep breath and regained some steadiness. It was then she realized he was still almost completely dressed! She paused their motion and pulled him back toward her, claiming his mouth and kissing his lips with renewed vigor.

He returned her passionate kiss and she used the moment to draw her hands down his clothed back.

Far too clothed.

She slipped her right hand under the hem of the tanktop, brushing her fingers along the tender skin there. First fingertips, then nails.

She saw his flesh erupt in goosebumps. She grasped the waist of his pants and used it to direct him. Still kissing, she walked him backwards, until his legs were bumping against the bed. She wasn’t used to having supernatural strength. She was going to make the most of it while she could.

She looked at his face, they were both breathing hard. She traced a finger down his neck and then further down, between his breasts, catching the fabric of his shirt.

She had plenty of tank tops.

Grasping the neck of it with both hands, she tore. She’d intended to tear it slowly, exposing skin a little at a time, but the fabric split all the way down, exposing the front of his bra and stomach.

MC(?) pushed his hands against her bare chest and took a shaky breath. “Well, it’s clear we’re on the same page, but you are a few steps ahead of me. I’d like to do a little bit more self-exploration.”

He moved back on the bed, reclining on pillows, running his fingers up the center of his borrowed body. Asmo(?) could only watch, feeling the ghost of that sensation on her frame. Still staring intently at her, he slid the bra straps off his shoulders. He paused there and then slid his hands down to the jeans button at the top of his pants.

“It’s only fair.” He watched her as he unbuttoned the soft denim and pulled down on the zipper. He stroked a fingertip along the exposed fabric, enjoying the gentle sensation as he did so. He slipped the soft pants off and tossed them from the bed.

The torn tank top came off next, discarded among the many pillows.

It was strange to watch another person inhabit her body. She was a little self-conscious as he slid his hands into the bra and cupped his breasts… strange and somewhat appealing.

She crawled up on the bed, stretching out next to him, but not touching him. The silky sheets slid cooly along her heated skin.

She could smell MC(?)’s arousal, hear the quiet, uneven breaths from beside her. She exhaled harshly as a movement caused her cock to rub up against the bedding.

“I don’t recall telling you to close your eyes,” a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She didn’t remember closing her eyes.

MC(?) leaned over and kissed her passionately, all tongue and teeth and heat. She could feel his bare breasts against her chest and she luxuriated in the weight of them against her. She brushed her thumbs along the undersides of his breasts, where she knew they were extra sensitive and was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure. But she wanted more.

She pulled him into her arms, tight against his body. She could feel how aroused his body was from the warm, moist fulcrum of his body and she moved to rub a thigh against his center. He moaned into her mouth and she could taste the tang of this body on his lips.

A delicious tingle started at her toes and overtook her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening...

She opened her eyes to find that her perspective had shifted 180 degrees. She was now looking over at Asmo, back in her own form.

He blinked at her, just as surprised. “Well, I had hoped that would last a bit longer.”

Asmo giggled, “That’s not something I usually hear in bed.”

“You know what I mean.” She swatted at him with a pillow. “Maybe next time we could move a bit faster?” She blushed to see the delighted smile suffusing his face. “I mean-- if you want to. I don’t actually know what I’d do with-- that.” She gestured at his hips.

“You’re almost too delicious.” He pulled her close whispering into her hair. “Perhaps, I can show you… how to work with this…” He ground his hips against her and kissed her neck.”For next time.”

“I would like that.”


End file.
